


In The Shower

by cjgw



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjgw/pseuds/cjgw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four has had a really bad day and decides to drown his sorrows in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluffy smut and that's all folks. I was inspired by the scene of Theo James in the shower in the new Allegiant promo and, well, I have a dirty mind. All thanks to BK2U for extraordinarily fast and usually amazing beta work. I obviously don't own Divergent or Tris would have jumped Tobias in the shower ages ago.

Four stepped into the shower and groaned as the warm water streamed over his fatigued muscles. The only perk to leadership, undoubtedly, was the apartment. The master bathroom attached to his bedroom was huge, with double sinks at the vanity, a deep soaking tub and a large, walk-in shower. It was Tris’s favorite part about the place, and now, with the warm water from the showerhead beating his sore body, it was Four’s favorite, too.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he stood directly beneath the water flow, bracing his hands on the dark green and black glass tiles. He wondered if he would have taken this stupid job if he’d known how difficult it would be to restore Dauntless to its original charter. After they’d stopped Erudite and exposed the video, the most prudent course of action had seemed to be for everyone to go back to their factions and try to put themselves back together. Whomever — or whatever — was beyond the wall could wait. Harrison and Tori had taken leadership of Dauntless and had asked him to take the third leadership spot. He had been reluctant initially, but Tris had talked him into it. Four still wasn’t sure he was the best choice, but he did share the same vision for Dauntless as Harrison and Tori. There were technically two more spots on the leadership council, but they decided to wait to fill those seats. They still could not be sure how many of their members were committed to the original faction ideals.

But the job was much, much harder than he, Harrison and Tori had envisioned. In many ways, Dauntless was as broken, maybe more so, than Abnegation. They’d had a rash of suicides from Dauntless members who could not live with what they’d done, with what had been done to them. Some Dauntless wanted to forget everything, pretend it didn’t happen. Others spent way too much time remembering. Some drank too much. Some didn’t drink at all for fear of losing control. Some, like Tris at first, could barely bring themselves to shoot or even fight. And some, like the one who had jumped Four in the Chasm, knife in hand, looked for any reason to fight.

Since becoming leaders, all of them had been challenged in one way or another. They had faced more than one fight from other Dauntless wanting to go back to Max’s way of running things. It was what the asshole who’d jumped Four from behind had said when he took Four by surprise in the Chasm. He’d knocked Four into the wall from behind, hoping to catch him off guard. By the time the fight was over, the Dauntless member was nearly unconscious.

As usual after a fight, he felt hollowed out, drained both physically and emotionally. Four didn’t like to fight. He was good at it, exceptionally so, but it was not something he enjoyed. Beating someone was associated with the worst of his past. It was too much like his father’s way of doing things. At least Four knew he didn’t like hurting others. He’d come to accept the necessity of using violence at times, especially in defense, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Behind him, he heard the glass door of the shower open and a rush of cool air mixed in with the warm. Goosebumps rose on his skin, but were immediately soothed by the hands that encircled his waist. Soft lips caressed the tattoo on his back. He straightened up and dropped his hands from the tile to cover hers.

Tris kissed his shoulder blades. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He sighed. “Not much to tell. Hank decided to express his displeasure at the new direction of Dauntless.” He was silent for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her body pressed against his back. “Is he okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes. He regained consciousness right after he got to the infirmary. Harrison personally came down to kick him out of Dauntless. He’ll leave in a couple of days.”

Four sighed. “Dauntless is dwindling in number. We’ll never be able to protect ourselves or the city if we have to keep kicking out members.”

Tris shook her head, knowing it was disappointing to him that some wanted to go back to the crueler version of Dauntless that Max had implemented. She ran her hands soothingly up his back, then down again. She moved them around his waist again, then let her fingers drift downwards. She reached her goal and Four let out a groan.

“Tris…”

“Shh,” she whispered. “Just relax, Tobias. It’s just us here. Just you and me.”

He sighed and pushed himself more firmly into her hand. “That’s all I ever want.”

She caressed his skin with her lips, her fingers trailing teasingly up and down his length. She felt his body shudder as a different kind of tension replaced the depressed one she’d seen through the shower glass. She smiled as she brought her other hand into play, gently rolling his balls in her hand. She wanted Four gone, replaced by her Tobias. The Four persona he had to wear in public tended to wear him down, kept him stretched tighter than a drum. Four had to be cold, occasionally cruel, detached, almost inhuman: the very embodiment of a tough Dauntless warrior. He’d been that way, had to be that way, for a long time, so he wore it as easily as a second skin. Since meeting her, however, that skin had felt increasingly tight. With her, he was able to relax, to let down his guard, to just be. With her, he could learn who Tobias really was and could just be himself.

Sometimes Tris regretted encouraging him to take the job as leader; it had been a lot more difficult to put Dauntless back together than she’d thought it would be. More than one night, she’d returned from her own retraining to find him drained to the point of exhaustion. She’d thought surviving the war was the hard part. Little did she know that surviving the aftermath would be infinitely more difficult. They still had their ups and downs, still struggled to understand each other, but they wanted to be together. She was convinced she and Tobias were stronger together than they were apart. He’d saved her from Erudite. She could save him from himself.

Tris shifted so she could grasp him in her fist, moving up and down firmly. His hips jerked against her as he hissed. “Jesus!”

She smiled, flitting her tongue out to caress the alternatively smooth and rough skin on his back. The scars from his childhood had faded over time and were now only an interesting texture to his strongly muscled back. She felt him grow harder, and, loving her effect on him, increased her grip.

Tobias suddenly grasped her hands, turning around quickly and pulled her into his arms. His lips came down firmly on hers. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His deep blue eyes were nearly black with desire. The water bounced off his strong shoulders and ran along his collarbone, down his defined pecs. She traced her hands up his biceps, the water allowing her hands to glide smoothly. She moved over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. She played with the wet curls at the base of his head as they kissed.

She let her lips trail across his cheek and down the side of his neck. She alternatively kissed and nibbled her way down his body as she sank to her knees. She looked up at him, the water flowing over her hair. Keeping her eyes on him, she gently pushed him back until he was resting on the wall. Then, she took him into her mouth.

Tobias gave a harsh intake of breath as Tris’s warm mouth surrounded him. His hands buried themselves in her hair as she licked a trail up the bottom of his shaft. Tris gripped the base, running her tongue around the head, fondling his balls again in her other hand. She closed her mouth back over him and took as much of him as she could. Tris tightened her mouth around him as she slowly pulled back, ran her tongue around the tip and began the process all over again. She’d perfected her technique in the months they’d been together so she knew exactly how far she could push him. “Tris…” he gasped, warning her, his hands urging her to stand.

He loved when she went down on him, but he infinitely preferred coming inside her, so he usually stopped things before he lost complete control. Tris stood and Tobias pulled her to him, kissing her. His kiss was deep, passionate and overwhelming. Tris was surprised to feel the cool tiles against her back and realized he’d managed to reverse their positions so she was pressed back against the wall of the shower. Tobias squeezed her hips, his hand now teasingly moving to bury itself in her wet folds. Now it was her turn to groan as his fingers teased her flesh. She pulled his head down to kiss him.

Tobias’s long graceful fingers went to good use, opening her to his ministrations. Tris’s hips moved in synchronicity with his movements. The calluses on his fingers provided a rough counterpoint to her softness and Tris absolutely loved it. His mouth covered hers as he found her clit and rubbed. Tris reached down and grasped his wrist, holding his hand in place. Tobias kissed down her neck and across her shoulder as his fingers quickened. He could tell by the tension in her body that she was close and he was determined to get her off. He plunged his fingers inside her, angled them upwards slightly and she erupted. He moved his fingers, rubbing her clit until she was too sensitive to stand it anymore.

“Please, Tobias,” she murmured against his lips.

Smiling against her mouth, he reached down, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he slowly sank into her. They groaned in unison, neither noticing that the water had gotten just a bit colder. Tris’s body was warm and welcoming, soft after her orgasm. It wouldn’t take much to set her off again, he knew. He pulled back and slammed back into her, causing her back to slide up the tiles a little. She cried out in delight as he set up a fast pace. They were moaning, gasping, as each pushed the other higher and higher, closer to the edge. Tobias leaned forward, nibbling on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, which he knew was her favorite spot. He was rewarded with her shudder and the tightening of her inner muscles.

Tris tugged on the back of his hair, urging him up so she could plunge her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him desperately. They’d perfected this over the months they’d been together, she thought deliriously. He filled her to near discomfort, but it was a stretch she’d come to crave. Her legs wrapped around him were shaking as Tris felt herself tighten around him. She wasn’t going to last much longer, and from his erratic thrusts, she didn’t think he would, either. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the exquisite feel of him moving inside her. The tension was wound so tightly she knew all she needed was just a little bit more…

Tobias ground himself against her and Tris exploded. She gave a high, breathy gasp, holding on to him tightly as she shook from the intense sensations. She gulped in air and leaned forward, lightly kissing the spot just behind his ear. His hands tightened on her, and he ground himself into her again with the deep, pleasured groan she loved. After a moment, he helped her lower her weak legs to the floor of the shower. They stood together, Tris’s head against his chest, his head resting on top of hers.

Tobias raised his head as he realized his shivering wasn’t just from the aftereffects of his orgasm. At some point during their lovemaking, the water had gone cold. He reached over and turned off the water. “That got cold fast,” he said, his voice still a deep rumble.

Tris laughed a little. “We were in here longer than I intended.” She looked up at him, her blue-gray eyes dancing with mirth. “I’d intended to talk you out of the shower, but you were standing here looking all broody so I figured I’d just help you relax here.”

He laughed a little. “I love your idea of relaxation.” He bent down and kissed her tenderly. “I love you.”

She hugged him. “I love you, too.”  She pulled away and gathered her hair behind her, squeezing the excess water from the blonde strands. She opened the door to the shower, grabbing the towel she’d stowed on the rack, then handing him his. They stepped out together and Tris was glad she’d thought to turn on the small space heater.

“I picked up dinner from downstairs,” she said, drying her legs and hanging up her towel. She wrapped herself in her robe and looked up at him. “I didn’t think you’d feel like being around others tonight.”

He tucked the towel around his waist. “You’re right. Thanks.”

She turned to walk into their bedroom when he stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist and just holding her. “I was thinking,” he murmured into her hair, “I want to move up the wedding.”

Tris turned and looked at him, surprised. “Really?”

He tucked a bit of her wet hair behind her ear. “I know you wanted to wait until things were more stable, but I think things are going to be unstable for a while,” he sighed, trying not to dwell on Hank and his words during his attack. “I want you to be my wife now. I don’t want to lose any more time.”

She searched his eyes. He was calm, his deep blue eyes clear and sure. He loved her, she knew, but since Erudite, she’d come to realize how much he needed her, too. And how much she needed him. “Okay.”

“Okay?” A slow smile began to spread across his face.

Tris smiled back. She wanted this man to be her husband. After everything they’d seen, after everything they’d been through, there was no one more important to her than him. “Okay.”

He laughed a little, surprised. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

She traced his chest, noting the red mark on his shoulder that would probably bruise before too long. “I was actually going to talk to you about it tonight. It was the other reason I brought dinner home.”

“So, again, why the change of heart?” He lifted her chin with his finger. “I want you to be sure about this,” he said softly. “What happened?”

She sighed. “Tori came down to the training room to tell me what happened. She didn’t want me to hear about it around the compound. I guess…after the war, I figured everything was over, you know? I thought we were safe and we could just be normal. But things are still shaky. When Tori told me someone was actually brazen enough to try and attack you from behind, it occurred to me that I could still lose you.” She snuggled into him. “I don’t want to waste any more time, either.”

Tobias ran his hand down her hair. “You forget, I’m still Four, the Dauntless prodigy,” he teased. As he’d intended, she laughed. “Seriously, though, I’m okay. I’ve handled anyone who’s come at me these last 10 months and I’m going to keep on doing it.” He searched her eyes, hoping to reassure her. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

She pushed up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. “Still, let’s do it. Officially.”

He laughed. “I’ll go talk to Harrison right now.”

“How about tomorrow?” she asked, teasingly running her finger along the edge of his towel. “I don’t think I’m quite ready to let you get dressed.”

Tobias’s grin turned sly. “Well, future Mrs. Eaton, far be it from me to disappoint you.”

With a laugh, she led him into the bedroom.


End file.
